


Thunderrod Week 2020

by PrismPunkie



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Copious Amounts of Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Light Bondage, M/M, Mutual Pining, Praise Kink, Spark Sexual Interfacing, ThunderRod Week 2020, Tumblr Prompts, because that, more to come - Freeform, post LL25, what's the opposite of dirty talk?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrismPunkie/pseuds/PrismPunkie
Summary: A collection of drabbles and oneshots (and maybe a twoshot) for Thunderrod week! I apologize in advance for any misspellings or grammar errors as I'm typing these day by day and not giving myself a lot of time to edit lol. I might tweak things at the end of the week but only glaring errors! Enjoy!
Relationships: Rodimus/Thunderclash, Thunderclash/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime
Comments: 39
Kudos: 69
Collections: ThunderRod Week 2020





	1. Star

**Author's Note:**

> This one is late, I was a busy bee on sunday DX but I hope yall are ready for some good ol' Thunderclash and Roddy <3\. Look for part two to Star in the prompt Adore!

Thunderclash stood at attention on the bridge, his back straight and strong. Keeping his optics forward and out into the vastness of space, alert to any and all that happened around him.

Being on bridge duty was an honor he never thought he would earn back after the role he played in the mutiny. So he was extremely determined to prove himself worthy of his position. He arrived on time every cycle and saluted whichever commanding officer he was relieving. He did likewise when a new commanding officer came onto the bridge to do the same. And he couldn’t help but thank the stars every time that commanding officer was Rodimus. His spark did little jumps of joy in his chest as he proudly saluted the red speedster and gave him his best smile every time. 

Sadly, though, those were perhaps the only time he ever saw Rodimus. At first he thought maybe he was too sensitive to the speedster’s presence and falsely thought he was being avoided. As time drew on, it became apparent that it may have been deeper than that. On the occasions he did see Rodimus, in the halls or at Swerve’s, the speedster began to show signs of actively avoiding him. He would turn down another hallway or would leave the moment Thunderclash entered the room.

At first he found it incredibly distressing, being thoroughly avoided at every turn. Thunderclash realized that maybe Rodimus had forgiven the crew for the mutiny but not himself. After all, he didn’t like Thunderclash to begin with, or so he had heard some mechs say. 

Not to be completely defeated, Thunderclash instead tried to endear himself to the captain. But it had several weeks now and he hadn’t shared more than a few words with him and he was beginning to think that maybe he should just stop trying. The more he tried to talk to Rodimus, to see what was going on and how he might fix it, the more Rodimus just… ran away from him. The situation had gone from distressing to ultimately depressing without him realizing it.

So when Ultra Magnus came on the bridge, he gave his salute like always but instead of going back to his quarters or to Swerve’s like usual, he instead went to Visages, reopened and run by the sorriest lot of decepticons he had ever met. But they were good for a laugh at least. And they kept the place dark and quiet, which was all he wanted right now.

* * *

“Okay, try again.” Drift said from where he sat on Rodimus’ couch, “This time _enunciate_.”

“Enuncia—Whatever,” Rodimus grumbled before clearing his intake and holding up a gleaming gold Rodimus Star in his hands, “ThunderclashIwouldjustliketorewardyouwiththisRodimusStar—”

“Roddy.” Drift slumped he helm back behind the couch with a groan, “It’s been 4 weeks and you’re still talking like you’re on circuit boosters.”

“I’m _trying_ , okay?” Rodimus crossed his arms and huffed, “We can’t all have witty banter with our crushes for 4 million years before we finally get together alright?”

“I thought you said it wasn’t a crush.”

“It’s NOT,” Rodimus corrected, “I just get weird feelings in my spark when he smiles at me. That’s happened before for reasons that definitely weren’t crush related.”

“Oh yeah? When?”

“Uhh,” Rodimus blanked for a moment, “Like—Like when Tyrest tried to kill all the cold constructed and we had to use the matrix to save them.”

“You mean when we nearly short-circuited you?” Drift tilted his helm at him.

“Yes.”

“Roddy.”

“Okay its a crush. It’s been a long time since I had one, I don’t exactly remember what it was like.” Rodimus admitted before slumping into the couch beside Drift.

“Is that why you’re having such a hard time with this? Because you don’t know how to talk to him?” Drift asked.

“I know how to _talk_ to him it’s just… I don’t know how to be _nice_ to him. I’ve put off giving all the crew their Rodimus Stars just because I can’t get through this stupid speech.” Rodimus held up the golden item in question, “I don’t feel foolish giving one of these to the crew but… Thunderclash has so many real awards… I feel like he’ll just accept this and then hide it away where no one can see it.”

“I don’t think he’d do that. Besides, it’s not like he wears all his medals with him everywhere, if he puts it away he’ll just put it with all his other ones.” Drift said.

Rodimus slouched even further into the couch.

“Hey! That’s not a bad thing! Really, it just means your reward is on par with theirs. What more can you expect?” Drift said, digging at him with his elbow.

Rodimus knew what he meant and it was probably the realistic way of looking at things but… Although he didn’t expect it, he really really wished that maybe, just maybe, Thunderclash might wear it.

* * *

Thunderclash played with his half empty cube on the table, spinning it around on it’s edges and tilting it back and forth. Mesmerized by the sloshing liquid inside, he barely registered anything else going on around him. The time passed slowly, as it tends to do when one has nothing to do but feel bad for oneself.

“Hey big guy, what’s got you down?” asked the loudmouth pink jet, Misfire was his name if he remembered correctly.

“Hm? Oh, nothing. Just a long day of work and I wanted to be alone.” Thunderclash said with a light smile.

“That’s a load of slag.” Came the deep rasp of Grimlock who sat at the bar itself, “You’ve been sighing for the past hour you’ve been in here. It’s kind of annoying.”

“Grim!” Misfire chided, “This is why we don’t get repeat customers!”

“You don’t get repeat customers because Spinister insists on mixing the drinks.”

“So?”

“He throws them at people.” Grimlock deadpanned.

“He’s getting better at it! Right Thunders? He didn’t throw your drink at you right?” Misfire asked.

“Uh, no, not at all.” He lied. The first drink had gone right over his helm, but he did give the mech credit for apologizing and trying again.

“Regardless, Thunderclash if you’re going to lie about moping at least make it a convincing lie.” Grimlock said with a sigh, “Now spill.”

“Oooh, gossip,” Misfire said, sitting in the booth across from him, “Do tell!”

“Uhhh,” Thunderclash looked between the jet and the dinobot and decided that they weren’t the worse people to talk to about this. Arguably not the best either, “Well, you see, there’s this mech who doesn’t like me—”

“NO!” Misfire said dramatically.

“Misfire don’t interrupt.” Grimlock scolded.

“And well,” Thunderclash continued, trying to get back on beat, “I don’t know how to… How to get him to like me. I just want to be his friend but he avoids me and I never get the chance to talk to him and ask what’s wrong.”

“I say screw ‘em,” Misfire said nonchalantly, “Why is this guy so important? You’re Thunderclash! Even us cons know you’re like, the best of the best. If he can’t see that then he’s not worth it.”

Thunderclash couldn’t help but droop visibly, “I guess so…”

“Wait—wait, are you depressed that he doesn’t like you or that he doesn’t _like_ you?” Misfire said with a waggle of his brow.

“Um—”

“Aww! Thunderclash has a cr _uuuuussh_!” Misfire said with an annoying lilt to his voice.

“Misfire.” Grimlock’s voice scolded again.

“It’s okay. Yes, I guess part of my sadness comes from the fact that I like him that way and he doesn’t seem to like me at all,” Thunderclash sighed. It hurt to say it out loud, it felt like it only made the problem more real, “But I don’t hope to confess my feelings for him, I’d settle for just being able to talk with him.”

“Who is it? Me and Grim’ll get him to talk to you.” Misfire said suggestively making a fist and punching his hand before laughing, “Kidding, I’m just kidding, you should see your face!”

Thunderclash cleared his intake and smiled as best he could, “Uh, thanks Misfire, but I think I can handle it.” With a shrug, the jet finally left Thunderclash to finish his drink in peace.

Feeling slightly better after talking about his plight, Thunderclash decided to head out, maybe he’d catch up with Riptide or Lotty before he turned in for the night. His feelings about Rodimus weren’t resolved per se, but he knew it was out of his hands for now and he could live with that. Maybe the speedster would come around eventually. Thunderclash would just have to wait and see and be patient. Good things come to those who wait after all. Perhaps it was ironic, as he had just finished that thought, as he came across an unusual sight.

He stopped in place as Rodimus rounded a corner right in front of him. Though the movement suggested perhaps he was pushed… Regardless, the speedster was standing right in front of Thunderclash now. And he had half expected him to dart away like he usually did but instead, Rodimus looked up at him, looking unusually nervous. A slight trepidation shot through his spark, thinking that maybe Rodimus was here to confront him about something. So he went with his first instincts.

“Thunder—”

“Captain—”

Both of them stopped short on their sentences, waiting a moment in silence for the other to continue and both chuckling nervously when the other did not.

“You go first.” Rodimus said, scratching the side of his helm.

“Well,” Thunderclash swallowed a lump in his intake and steeled himself, “I just wanted to say that I’m very sorry for my past actions! I realized that the part that I played in the mutiny will forever taint your view of me but I just want you to know that I never intended any ill intent towards you and was conflicted from the start of the venture. I will be forever ashamed that I didn’t act sooner and will constantly work hard to prove myself to you as thanks for giving me a second chance!”

With that last sentence, Thunderclash bent at the waist in a bow, inclining his helm for a moment before looking back up. And being utterly perplexed at the captain’s response. Rodimus was holding his helm in his hands, his back rigid and his spoiler trembling in what he thought might be laughter? Then, in a flash, Rodimus changed entirely, his blue optics blazing. 

The speedster grabbed his hand and placed something into his palm, all the while keeping eye contact with Thunderclash.

“Thunderclash, I want you to have this as a reward for your exemplary behavior and your loyaltytotheLostLightandit’scaptains,pleaseacceptthisRodimusStarasthanksforallyourhardwork.” Rodimus spoke, getting faster and faster as he spoke, to the point that Thunderclash was only catching every other word. Rodimus then shook his hand that he held with both of his in a way that wobbled him all the way up to his shoulder before he turned tail and transformed away.

Thunderclash was reeling still, from both the speech he was trying to decipher and the vigorous handshake he had received. His confusion and pondering was laid to rest when he finally looked at the object in his palm. A gleaming gold rendition of his favorite speedster’s visage. A Rodimus Star sat in his hand.

The goofiest smile he had ever felt crossed his face. He had been worried for nothing after all. Rodimus did appreciate him, he only gave the Stars to mechs who earned them. Sometimes for inane reasons, but ones that were important to either Rodimus or the mech in question. With that in mind, Thunderclash turned the star over in his palm and read the inscription.

_ For punching Getaway in the face for me. _


	2. Build

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodimus and Thunderclash have been dating awhile and take a little break together to ponder some things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short and sweet ;)

Rodimus sat in the pilot’s chair on the RodPod, serenely putting the finishing touches on a new flame decal on the dashboard. A gentle knock alerted him to someone entering from the ramp and he turned to see Thunderclash standing there with a few cubes in his hand.

“I figured you could use a break.” Thunderclash said with a smile and Rodimus was out of his seat immediately to take the cube and plant a smooch on his boyfriend.

“You really are _the best_.” Rodimus laughed, taking a seat with Thunderclash on the ramp to drink their cubes.

Thunderclash blushed at his statement, “I’m just looking after my love who likes to skip fuel when he’s dedicated to a task.”

It was Rodimus’ turn to blush now, partially hiding behind his cube. Even though they had been dating for some time, Rodimus still wasn’t used to being called ‘love’ yet. Not that he didn’t like it, of course he loved it, and he hoped that he would never grow tired of hearing Thunderclash say it.

“So how’s it looking, all in top shape?” Thunderclash asked.

“Oh yeah, I did some recalibrating so I should get even more thrust on take off.” Rodimus grinned, “And I even added a few more Rodimus flames. Come take a look!”

He stood and motioned to the flames he put around the pilot’s space and Thunderclash hummed in content, “They’re beautiful. You’re a true craftsman.”

“Heh, thanks,” Rodimus said bashfully, “But it’s just a hobby.”

“You haven’t ever thought of making other Pods?” Thunderclash asked, “You could build so many other kinds, you needn’t stop at just your own. Someone might even ask you to make one for them.”

Rodimus sat down in the pilot’s chair and thought for a moment, “I don’t know. I made the RodPod because I thought it was cool, and honestly my design being based off of me is because—Well, I just look that good.” He smiled unabashedly.

“Agreed, but you don’t think you could make others? They wouldn’t have to look like someone if you did.” Thunderclash asked, sitting down on the floor beside him, as he was too big for the chair next to the pilot seat.

Suddenly, an amazing idea occurred to Rodimus and he unsubspaced a measuring tape and quickly started taking measurements of Thunderclash’s helm.

“Uh, what—”

“Maybe I could make more! Or just one more at least. I could make _you_ one!” Rodimus said, excitement oozing from him, “That way you don’t have to hold onto the chairs when we go comet racing! You could have your own RodPod! ThunderPod? Whatever!”

Thunderclash laughed, “That would be something! I wasn’t necessarily talking about myself though, are you sure you want to make _me_ one?”

Rodimus let the measuring tape snap shut, “Sure? Why not? You’re the next best looking bot on this ship after all.” Rodimus said with a wink, making Thunderclash blush again.

“I am?” The colorful bot asked as if he didn’t know.

“Of course you are!” Rodimus said, cupping the sides of Thunderclash’s helm and leaning in close, “And never forget it.”

Thunderclash closed the distance and they shared a sweet kiss before the speedster went running off to make a new shipment order for parts to make his love his very own ThunderPod.


	3. Ropes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little private time between two consenting mechs ;) Light bondage and spark sexual interfacing ahead. If these aren't your jam you may want to skip to the next one.

Thunderclash felt surprisingly relaxed for someone in his current position. That position being with his hands bound over his helm and his pedes tied to the berth. Other than that, he was quite comfortable. Of course it helped that he had the warm frame of his conjunx on his torso. 

Rodimus was leaned over, holding himself up on his elbow resting on Thunderclash’s chestplates.

“Comfortable?” The red speedster purred.

Thunderclash permitted himself a chuckle, “Surprisingly, yes.”

“Good.” Rodimus said before leaning forward to steal a kiss. Then the speedster sat up and slid back to grind his pelvic plating down on Thunderclash’s.

Thunderclash sucked in a vent and instinctively tried to move his hands to steady the speedster’s movements, causing audible tension in the rope that bound them. Rodimus smirked at him as he rolled his hips again.

“Ah, ah. The game stops if you break out.” He said coyly.

Taking a deep vent and releasing the tension from his hands, Thunderclash relaxed again. He found his charge rising very quickly from the touches of his love. Hot hands found their way into the spaces of his plating, plucking at sensitive wires at the bottom of his chest plate. Such skilled fingers easily found the manual release and Thunderclash felt his chest plates part. He felt his body tense up again, his hands desperately wanting freedom.

“Still comfortable?” Rodimus asked, his tone a little more serious than before.

Thunderclash nodded, “Yes, please keep going.”

Without hesitation, Rodimus’ fingers gently found their way to the rim of his spark casing. The sensitive metal shared sparks of energy with said fingertips, like pinpricks of pure pleasure on his sensor net. Thunderclash let out a gasping moan, his legs also now fighting against their restraints as he tried to thrust upwards. The hands retreated, leaving his spark casing feeling cold where they used to be. Thunderclash groaned at the lack of sensation, peering down at Rodimus’ smirking face.

“Sorry, I just love it when you squirm.” Rodimus said as he lightly trailed his hands back up his chest to his open casing.

“Tease.” He responded weakly, his heavy venting detracting from his retort.

“And you love me for it.” Rodimus whispered as his nimble fingers began their caress once more. The speedster laid a kiss on the edge of his parted chest plates, a burning pleasure tickling it’s way to his very core.

Thunderclash did his best not to squirm as those fingers, light touches and delicate lips played closer and closer to the light of his spark. He was so exposed, one wrong move, one misplaced touch, and this venture could turn painful. But he trusted Rodimus, even with his very life, and Rodimus never hurt him. Even as the sensation bordered on almost confusing the pleasure for pain, the speedster walked that line without wavering. His sensor net sang and his spark pulsed quickly.

“I-I’m close,” He warned, peeking with one optic at the speedster still seated on him.

Rodimus leaned forwards until he was covering Thunderclash’s spark with himself, speaking directly into his audial, “I’m here, I’ve got you. Let go.”

Thunderclash gasped as he felt more than heard Rodimus’ chest plates part, and their sparks merged. His vision went white and his audials rang. It felt like too much and not enough at the same time. But he could feel Rodimus holding onto him, kissing him, and his voice brought him back to reality. His optics rebooted, his chest plates were back in place and Rodimus was laying on top of him, his face close to his own.

Rodimus cleared his intake and his optics motioned upwards.

Thunderclash followed his gaze and smiled sheepishly as he found his hands had broken through his bindings, “Sorry.”

“Tsk, tsk, can’t follow the rules but still ended up winning… What am I going to do with you?”

Thunderclash shook the bindings off and wrapped his arms around Rodimus, pulling him into a generous kiss. He let one hand wander down to squeeze the speedster’s well shaped aft, earning him a scandalized gasp in return.

“I’m sure we can think of something,” Thunderclash said with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another late chapter but man this one threw me for a loop in a way the others didn't. I decided to just roll with the smut lol.


	4. Ember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodimus talks to Thunderclash about his past.

Rodimus laid on his back, staring up at the stars.

He could almost feel the rotation of this alien planet beneath him as it turned slowly. Drifting along in this new universe like a grain of sand in an ocean of new possibilities. It made Rodimus feel incredibly small, insignificant almost, so he let out a sigh.

“What are you thinking about?”

Rodimus looked over at his companion who was lying on his side right next to him. Thunderclash’s red optics gleamed with curiosity. 

Rodimus hesitated, “Nothing… I was thinking about how nice it is being here in this new universe… New universe, infinite amount of new possibilities, and I was just wondering… do I deserve to be here?”

“What do you mean?” Thunderclash asked, clearly confused, “Of course you do. Most of us wouldn’t be here without you.”

Rodimus stayed silent for a moment as he looked back up at the stars, “Maybe… Maybe even more would be here if I wasn’t… And it wouldn’t have changed much I’d wager. Anyone could have done what I did and probably done it better.” 

A heavy digit plonked onto his chest plates, causing him to jump slightly and look back at the mech it belonged to.

“You’re telling me, that you think you’re less deserving of being here because you think someone could have done your job better?” Thunderclash let out an airy chuckle, “That’s strange considering that we have _Megatron_ among our crew. And that you brought us here to save his life.”

Rodimus scoffed, “I guess you have a point. But Megs did 800 years in another war, he at least earned a short vacation.”

“Short?”

“Extended— nuance, anyway,” Rodimus shuffled onto his own side and propped himself up on an elbow, “So knowing everything you know about me, all my dirty secrets… the truth about Nyon… Are you still okay with me?”

Thunderclash extended a hand to take his free one, “Rodimus, you are not just the sum of everything bad you’ve done. There is a lot of good that is a part of you as well. Don’t discount yourself so harshly.”

“That’s easy for you to say…” Rodimus felt himself grumble, unable to keep his thoughts to himself for some reason, “You’re the supposed ‘Greatest Autobot of All Time’, you’ve never killed millions of innocents.”

Rodimus stopped himself as his voice shook. He looked down, unable to meet the large mech’s gaze. A large but gentle digit raised his chin back up to look at Thunderclash.

“You’re right, I haven’t. Because I was never put in that situation. And it was incredibly unfair that you _were_.” Thunderclash said softly, “If it had been me, I don’t think I could have done it. And it probably would have still cost us greatly.”

Rodimus bit his lip, “But I… Nyon lies in smoke and embers… because of me.”

“Sad to say… but it would be that way without you. It hurts to say this because I know it won’t make it any better, but you did the right thing by not allowing the functionalists to use the sparks of your friends to fuel their machines.” Thunderclash’s hand cupped the side of his face, “You did all that you could have.”

“Then why do I still feel like… I could have done better?” Rodimus tried to keep his voice from shaking.

“Because you’re a good mech,” Thunderclash said simply, “And because it’s in your nature to never give up. You always strive to be better… It’s one of the things I… I really love about you.”

Rodimus hiccuped a laugh, placing a hand over Thunderclash’s on his cheek, “You’re such a sap! But listen to me, blubbering about my past on our date… You should just dump me right now. It’ll save you a load of trouble, I promise.”

Thunderclash rumbled a laugh, “I’ll take my chances, because you’re worth it Rodimus. I hope you know that.”

Rodimus smiled, “I think I’m starting to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one seemed like another obvious choice but I tried to not make it too dour lol


	5. Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodimus fusses.

Rodimus grit his dentae and squeezed his cube of energon tightly.

“You alright?” Drift asked, the swordsmech giving him an odd look.

The two of them were sat on his couch, just having some fuel and hanging out. But the meet up was particularly quiet and tense. Rodimus had asked Drift to come down to keep his mind off of something but so far, it wasn’t really working.

“Fine.” He said shortly but he grumbled and looked down at his energon.

“Roddy… He’s going to be okay. It’s just a minor surgery.” Drift said, immediately hitting the nail on the head as to what was bothering him yet again. If a little bit off center…

“That’s not why I’m upset,” Rodimus sighed, leaning over and putting a hand up to his face and rubbing his optic tiredly, “It’s just… Not fair, Thunderclash of all bots doesn’t deserve to have his life shortened by things like this.”

“Roddy…”

“It makes me angry all over again. For the war happening, for him getting shot so foolishly!” Rodimus slammed his energon down on the table in front of him, “Hero? More like martyr.” He hissed bitterly.

“Are you angry at Thunderclash?” Drift asked, confused, “It wasn’t his fault—”

“I know, I know, “Rodimus interrupted, taking a vent, “And I didn’t mean that… I’m not angry with him. I’m angry at myself more than anything.”

Drift shook his head, “Why?”

Rodimus looked down at his cup again, “Because… I didn’t even give him a chance until after he survived dying for the _second_ time. He was nothing but kind to me and I was… arguably pretty bad to him. But he never gave up on me. Now I feel like I wasted so much of our time we could have had together if I had just gotten out of my own way sooner…”

“Roddy you couldn’t have known how he felt or how you would feel, life is full of things we can’t predict. In that regard I suppose that life is really unfair but we can’t dwell on the past, or else we end up repeating it.”

“But I feel like I have to make up for lost time. Every time his spark has a problem, every surgery, no matter how small, I am reminded that eventually it might be his last and then I’ll lose…” Rodimus stopped not wanting to even say it out loud.

Drift took his hand in his, “You don’t need to feel that way. Thunderclash is still strong and getting stronger from what Ratchet can tell me. He still has a lot of life left so you shouldn’t be fussing about him like this. Make the most of the time you have of course, but don’t feel like you need to cram your life in as quick as possible. Savor what you have, Rodimus. And please, don’t blame yourself for something that wasn’t in your control.”

Rodimus swallowed the lump in his intake that threatened to break his composure, then he nodded, “Thank you, Drift. I just… I can’t help it. I guess it doesn’t help that this is the first time I’ve ever been in love… I worry because I can’t imagine my life without him anymore.”

“Don’t be so glum about it,” Drift shook his shoulder playfully, “Enjoy yourself! Don’t think so hard about the past! Focus on being here with the rest of us.” The white speedster chuckled.

“Yeah, you’re right. I know you’re right.” Rodimus felt a little tension relax from his frame.

The door to the habsuite opened and the two of them jumped in their plating.

“Thunders!” Rodimus was on his pedes the moment he locked optics with the big mech, and he came around to take hold of his hands, “I thought you would still be in the medbay, I was going to come down and see you.”

“It wasn’t that serious, Rodimus,” Thunderclash chuckled, “It’s was all very non-invasive, very in and out, so Lotty said I could rest up here instead.”

“I’ll be going then so you can rest, later Rodimus.” Drift said warmly as he passed by to exit the hab.

“Later! So you’re sure you feel alright?” Rodimus asked without missing a beat as the door shut after his amica.

“I’m fine Rodimus. Though I could use a little recharge with my favorite mech in the universe…” Thunderclash said, leaning forward to bump noses with Rodimus.

Rodimus smiled, “Well we can ask Riptide but I think he’s on bridge duty right now.”

Thunderclash rumbled a laugh and wrapped his arms around the speedster, lifting him into his arms to carry him, “I meant you!”

“Ah! Thunders should you be doing heavy lifting this soon after surgery?” Rodimus fussed, squirming in the big mech’s arms.

“Rodimus I’d hardly consider you heavy,” Thunderclash set him down on their shared berth, “And I truly am fine, just a little tired. Nothing a good recharge can’t fix.”

The speedster felt a little relieved at that and he cupped Thunderclash’s helm, “Good, because… I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Thunderclash kissed him sweetly, “And you’re not going to have to find out any time soon, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went for a slightly angstier version of this prompt lol I just have this headcanon that Rodimus gets super worried about Thunderclash when he has to go to the medbay for any reason and.... yeah. But Thunders is okay! Fit as a fiddle with a giant scar on his spark lol


	6. Royal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thunderclash can't keep his hands to himself in Swerve's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Yet again this one is dirty so keep that in mind going forward.

Rodimus whimpered. 

Normally he would have been ashamed that such a noise escaped him but he thought that, in this circumstance, he could make an exception. As being at the mercy of Thunderclash sucking on his neck cables in public might have destroyed anyone in his position, the fact that he was still holding together was quite the feat. 

The big mech had his arm around the speedster and had moved to his lips to his neck under the guise of whispering in his audial. But before long had become an exercise in trying to destroy Rodimus’ will entirely. Sitting in the back booth of Swerve’s they were inconspicuous enough, but Thunderclash’s hunched form and wandering hands would definitely be clocked if anyone looked too closely. 

Luckily the loud music kept everyone else occupied and oblivious to Rodimus’ turmoil, but Thunderclash seemed determined to test how far he could go. The arm that was around him held him tightly while playing with the tip of his spoiler that was just out of sight. Meanwhile the one under the table ghosted digits along the top of his thigh, winding their way between his legs slowly. Rodimus was tense all the way down to his pedes, biting his lips and trying to seem unaffected while his charge skyrocketed with every movement. And it worked until Thunderclash started talking.

The colorful mech kissed the underside of his jaw, “So beautiful, so wonderful…” He whispered against his cheek.

Rodimus felt a shiver go down his spine and he closed his optics in ecstasy, “Thunderclash…” He said quietly, not sure what thought he was trying to convey and unable to find the rest of his words.

“I want you, I want to make you feel so good. I promise I will,” Thunderclash continued, almost sounding like he was pleading, “I’ll treat you like royalty, you’ll never want for anything again.”

Thunderclash’s hand had slipped completely between his thighs and was rubbing hotly against his panel. Rodimus kept his optics shut as he whimpered again, trying to keep himself from letting that panel open to the large and insistent fingers that he already knew would satisfy his now aching need. Warm lips found the shell of his audial.

“I can make you feel so good Rodimus. Please let me.”

An almost painful shudder ran through Rodimus as he squeezed his legs against that still working hand on his panel. He gasped and gripped onto the arm of said hand as an unexpected overload took him. He bit his lip to stifle any sound that might escape him but Thunderclash turned his helm and swallowed his moans into a kiss.

Rodimus held onto the big mech like he was falling, his arms fully encircling the big mech’s neck. When he finally felt his charge dissipate, he became aware that Thunderclash’s hands had retreated to much more standard positions on his back and waist.

He pulled away to look Thunderclash in the optics, “Let’s get out of here.” He pleaded and the rumble of the colorful mech’s engines let him know he didn’t need to ask twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short but I'm still working on the final one. This was a fun one even though I admit it's a bit of a stretch for the prompt I think lol


	7. Adore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of Star, Rodimus hears some gossip and confronts Thunderclash about it.

Rodimus breathed a sigh of relief.

As soon as he was roughly 1000 meters away and safely ensconced behind the four walls of his habsuite of course. But he did it, he finally gave Thunderclash the Rodimus Star. His relief was quickly overshadowed however, when his anxiety quietly reminded him that he still didn’t know if Thunderclash had gladly accepted the award or if the colorful mech had laughed and thrown it away as soon as his back was turned. 

He cursed himself for not sticking around longer to gauge the mech’s reaction better. But he had been slightly ashamed that the big mech had thought he was still mad at him for the whole mutiny thing. Rodimus never really blamed the crew for their decision, he was angry at them for a while sure, but not enough to hold a grudge. Getaway had deceived them all and Rodimus hadn’t been the best captain either so how _could_ he blame them?

Rodimus frowned. Maybe the next time he saw the big mech he should lead with that. Just so that he knows he really didn’t blame him…

The door to his hab opened, effectively scaring Rodimus out of his thoughts, he leapt away from the door he had his back to and spun around to see who the culprit was.

“Drift!”

“Hi, you’re awfully jumpy.” Drift stated tilting his helm, “So? How’d it go?”

“I uh, well… I gave Thunderclash the Star.” Rodimus said, sheepishly.

“That’s great! What did he say when you gave it to him?” Drift said, excitedly. The white speedster took a step further into the room and narrowed his optics and Rodimus chuckled nervously.

“Um, I sort of didn’t stick around to find out. I just gave it to him—a-and said my little speech—and just got out of there afterwards.” Rodimus pinned a broad smile to his face and shrugged.

Drift leaned back to stare at the ceiling, “Primus give me patience…”

“Hey, I thought I did pretty okay for being pushed into him without knowing!” Rodimus pouted, “Thanks for that by the way, you’re real amica-of-the-year material. You didn’t even stick around to see if I crashed and burned.”

“I had faith in you, though clearly faith wasn’t enough.” Drift teased, “I guess the only thing to do now is wait and see if old Thunders comes around himself to thank you.”

Rodimus gulped, his optic bulging, “You think he will?”

“He’s an honorable mech so I don’t see why not.” Drift came over and patted Rodimus on the shoulder, “Don’t worry about it though, just put it out of your mind for now. After all, you still have a few more Stars to hand out right?”

“Right… Right! I gotta get on that!” Rodimus palmed his forehelm.

The rest of his evening he spent tracking down the other bots who had earned their stars, keeping a watchful optic out for any trace of Thunderclash as he did. But it was a large ship so he wasn’t surprised when he didn’t end up running into the big mech. He hoped he would sooner rather than later, the suspense was kind of killing him. For now, he breathed easy and kept to the task at hand to keep his processor from wandering too far in the direction of the handsome bot he was crushing on.

* * *

Thunderclash fidgeted.

He was pretty sure that today he was working on the bridge with Captain Rodimus for half of his shift. Rodimus liked to assign himself bridge duty when they were passing by strange new planets, probably in the hopes of seeing some action. And today they were set to pass by a gas giant with several large rings round it that just screamed for exploration. He was almost positive he would be seeing the Captain on the bridge today.

So he straightened himself in the mirror once again, adjusting the golden Rodimus Star on his chest plate. He wondered if it was overkill to wear it, mechs might ask questions but he figured he could get away with just saying that he thought wearing a medal after just receiving it was the decent thing to do. Some bots might see right through that, Primus knew there were already rumors floating around about him but at least he would have an excuse other than ‘I adore him and I just want him to be happy with me and I think this will get him to smile.’ Because that would cause rumors _for sure_.

Thunderclash took a deep breath and headed out the door of his habsuite. He took his time getting to the bridge, greeting other bots as he passed. If anyone noticed his stylish new accessory, they didn’t comment on it. He glanced at every now and then, feeling like the golden glow of it warmed his spark through his plating. If he wasn’t seeing Rodimus today he wouldn’t be nervous at all, the medal felt right at home with him.

And a part of him told him that today was going to be a good day. He could just feel it.

* * *

Rodimus yawned as he made his way to the bridge.

He stayed up late, trying to get himself to stop thinking about Thunderclash and the Rodimus Star, and ended up recharging until right before his shift. So he was running a little late unfortunately but he’d make it up to whoever was on the bridge today by _not_ going to sleep in his office. Though he really wanted to. When he stepped onto the bridge however, he realized that he may have miscalculated a few things. 

One being just who he was going to be working with today, he was never good at remembering to check the schedule anymore, as Thunderclash was there and beaming brightly at him with a salute and a ‘good day Captain’ the moment he got there. And the second thing he miscalculated was just how utterly and ridiculously _virtuous_ Thunderclash was. His optics zeroed in on the golden award on Thunderclash’s chest plate, off center in a way that would drive Ultra Magnus up all six walls of the bridge but touching the tip of his winged Autobrand with the edges of it’s flames.

Rodimus realized he’d stalled in the doorway and mechs were starting to look. He inwardly shook himself and tried to act nonchalant as he strode forward to the Captain’s chair. Luckily, or maybe unluckily depending on how it was perceived, he didn’t have to force a smile to his face as he passed Thunderclash with a little salute of his own. He was practically giddy with surprise. He probably should have known that Thunderclash might wear it, he wasn’t sure why he had thought he wouldn’t. Rodimus took his seat and assumed his duties, forgetting that he was ever tired. 

However, as he did he couldn’t help but over hear the occasional voice just out of range of his audials. It sounded like typical bridge gossip—which meant it was a slow day and the crew were bored out of their helms. Rodimus usually didn’t pay attention to such things but he couldn’t help but notice glances in his and Thunderclash’s direction.

Rodimus wanted to think that maybe it was just because no one ever really wore his Stars and that seeing Thunderclash don the award was a bit gaudy. But his audials heard otherwise in the form of whispers that were much too loud to not have been intentional.

“How long before Rodimus notices…?”

“I’m surprised he hasn’t by now…”

“Thunderclash is awfully bold… what a stunt…”

“He should just come out and say it already… Rodimus is too thick to get it on his own…”

Stunt? Wearing his award was a ‘stunt’? Was he only wearing it to get a rise out of Rodimus? He bit the inside of his lip, not liking what these whispers were suggesting. What did they know that he didn’t? What was going on? Rodimus tried his best to get back on task for as long as he could, ignoring the gossip. But as close to an hour passed, he was growing more and more irritable. Finally, he stood, unable to take the chatter anymore.

“Thunderclash can I see you in my office for a moment.” Rodimus was not happy to hear his announcement met with even more giggles from the crew and his frown deepened.

“Uh, yes Captain, of course.” Thunderclash sounded surprised but the big mech followed him out to the offices without question.

Once well inside the relative safety of his office, and with the door locked, Rodimus realized he wasn’t sure exactly what he wanted to ask but he couldn’t take the voices running amok around him, he _needed_ to know what was going on.

“Is something wrong Captain?” Thunderclash asked, jarring Rodimus from his stupor.

“No—I mean yes. I mean… What’s with the crew?” Rodimus asked, getting to the point quickly.

“The crew?” Thunderclash sounded confused and Rodimus felt his frustration mounting.

“Yes, they’re all puffed up on gossip, even more than usual I’d say.” Rodimus said, one hand gesturing wildly towards the bridge while the other found it’s place on his hip.

Thunderclash’s optics seemed to bulge a little, “Oh, that. The crew is just restless from seeing so little action today, I’m sure it will pass.”

Rodimus narrowed his optics, “I don’t think so, from what I could hear they’re all talking about _us_.”

“ _Us_?” Thunderclash spluttered, “I-I—”

“Specifically about this,” Rodimus thrust a digit at the Star, “And I can’t help but feel like maybe… You’re just making fun of me… wearing it in front of the crew like that…” Rodimus felt his voice weaken as he spoke his fears aloud, and he felt his spark sink in his chest.

“No! Rodimus, I assure you that’s not the reason why I wore it!” Thunderclash’s optics flashed brightly as he held out his hands, “I only wanted to do so as thanks! I would never do such a thing to ridicule you, I—” Thunderclash stopped short, his optics wide and his face plate deepening in color.

Rodimus put both hands on his hips and pursed his lips, “Then why are all the crew talking about it? What aren’t you—

“I adore you, Rodimus Prime.” Thunderclash said so loud it was almost a shout, his red optics screwed shut.

Rodimus gaped at him, for once completely at a loss of words. He wasn’t entirely sure he had heard him correctly at first and he felt his system run a quick diagnostic to confirm that he did in fact hear the words ‘adore’ come out of Thunderclash. They both stood there in silence for the better part of a minute as Rodimus processed this. It really hit him when Thunderclash finally opened his optics to look at him, one at a time like he was afraid he was going to be hit in the face or something.

“Rodimus?” Thunderclash said gently.

Trying to find his voice, he only managed a soft, “Oh.” In response.

“Th-This is inappropriate— I’m so sorry, I’ll just go.” Thunderclash swiveled his body to leave when Rodimus finally got his motor functions back and grabbed his arm.

“No, no, wait!” He tugged the big mech back.

Thunderclash stopped instantly and turned to him, his optics still wide and full of emotion that Rodimus couldn’t describe.

“Do,” Rodimus hesitated, feeling dizzy from his spark turning so fast, “Do you really mean that?”

He could feel Thunderclash’s EM field brush his tentatively and Rodimus let his field reach back, baring every emotion he felt and leaving nothing hidden.

“Yes, of course I do.” Thunderclash said, the sadness and fear in his field dissipating slightly as he spoke, “I’m sorry that you had to find out like this. I would have… I would have liked to have been able to formally ask you for courtship but… I wasn’t sure if you felt the same way.”

Rodimus swallowed, his intake dry and his spark going so fast he had to remind himself to speak slowly, “Yes! I mean—wait, I mean I _do._ I do feel the same way, Ijustdidn’tthinkyou’d _actually_ —That you would _ever_ like me back!” Rodimus could feel himself shaking as Thunderclash’s face melted into a smile.

“I guess we’re both a bit of a mess then,” Thunderclash laughed, “I never would have thought you would be insecure about the same things as me.”

Rodimus looked down, feeling embarrassed, “It doesn’t happen _often_ , but as usual, you’re the exception.” He realized he was still holding the big mech’s arm and he boldly moved to hold his hand in both of his.

Thunderclash gave his hand a gentle squeeze, “So, would it be too formal of me to ask you out for a drink later after all this?”

Rodimus felt his optics go wide, “No! I would love that! But uh,” Rodimus rocked on his heels in excitement, biting his lip, “Would it be too forward of me to ask for our first kiss now?”

Thunderclash’s face grew dark in color, what Rodimus now realized was energon rushing to his face in a blush that was far too cute to be legal, and he spluttered some more in response.

“Sorry, I’ve been told I move too fast.” Rodimus apologized, wincing slightly, “We don’t have to if you don’t want to, I just thought—”

Thunderclash didn’t let him finish, instead opting to act as he pressed his lips to Rodimus’ with fervor. The speedster was instantly pulled into the mech’s big arms and he thought he might be lifted off the ground by the sheer beating of his spark with the way Thunderclash kissed him. He had let out a small noise and Thunderclash used that to deepen the kiss, his glossa sweeping against Rodimus’ with what felt like reverence. Like the big mech was savoring him, and the way he moaned into his mouth suggested the same. Rodimus didn’t like being interrupted but he could forgive Thunderclash of anything if he kissed him like _that_ all the time.

Rodimus, so lost in the kiss he hadn’t realized he had wrapped his arms around Thunderclash’s neck and the big mech’s arms had truly lifted him into the air, pinning him to the large expanse of his chest. When they parted he felt his feet dangling and he made a noise in surprise.

“S-Sorry, I got carried away,” Thunderclash said bashfully as he set him back on his feet.

“Don’t be, that was incredible,” Rodimus said, not releasing the colorful mech just yet, “I will say this; they don’t call you the ‘Greatest’ for nothing.” He said gleefully.

Thunderclash smiled, “I don’t know about that, all I know is that if I could, I’d never stop kissing you.”

Rodimus felt his spark flip in his chest, “I mean you don’t have to…” He purred, enticingly.

“Rodimus, we still have a shift to complete on the bridge.”

“Ack, can’t we leave them alone for just a few more minutes?” Rodimus huffed, recalling the gossiping bots on the bridge, “Wait… They were gossiping about us… Because _they_ know?” He asked, incredulous.

Thunderclash smiled ever so sheepishly, “I fear that in my attempts to win you over, think I might have been somewhat obvious to the crew…”

Rodimus stared, “Wow, I really am thick.”

Thunderclash rumbled a laugh deep in his chest, “Would you hold it against me if I agreed with that statement?”

“No, but I might hold a few other things to you instead,” Rodimus said suggestively, enjoying the varying amount of blush on the colorful mech’s brassy face, “But later. We have to get back to wooooorrrk.” Rodimus groaned, finally releasing the big mech from his embrace.

“Rodimus,” Thunderclash began.

“Hm?”

“Just so we’re completely clear, I didn’t just wear this,” Thunderclash gestured to his Rodimus Star on his chest, “Just because I wanted you to notice. True, I may have had the ulterior motive of wanting to make you happy with me, but first and foremost I wore it because I’m proud to have it and I thought of no better way to show how I felt than to wear it.”

Rodimus smiled and put a hand up to touch the Star gently, “Thanks, Thunderclash, but you don’t need to wear it to prove anything.” He picked it up and turned it over, “I knew you respected me when I heard you punched that rotten glitch in the face for me.”

“How did you hear about that anyway?” Thunderclash asked as they exited his office.

“I’ll tell you on our date tonight.” Rodimus said with a wink, “Swerve’s after my shift, the corner booth, if you stand me up I’ll have Ratchet turn you inside out.”

Thunderclash chuckled, “I wouldn’t dream of standing up the mech I adore so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took forever for me to put up DX It just got so long and I left the editing until it was too late and then just kept getting busy. I hope y'all enjoyed this tho! I'm gonna go read like EVERYTHING from Thunderrod week now lol. This has really reinvigorated my love for this pairing <3 Now hopefully I can get off my ass and finish my other projects for them lol.
> 
> Also, despite most of them being separate, I did write all of these so that they sort of fit together. Like maybe they all happened in the same story just a bit out of order. Some could even be a part of my other fic "Trustfalls" lol. I love expanding on stories... if that isn't obvious by now lol XD


End file.
